


Lost Gate!

by Deus_Queen



Series: The incubator, the witch and me [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Minor Character Death, Other, Soul Gems, Witch! Tailgate, forgive my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: The gem of Tailgate's soul darkens in the middle of the Lost light and the worst thing is that everyone is present. IDWverse::English::





	1. Oscuro

Tailgate was an unimportant bot six million years ago, someone disposable who had no ties or was someone in life. He never did anything important and always thought that his life would be a boring joke that nobody would listen to

Until the little organic appeared before him

At the beginning he was thrilled to have the opportunity of a miracle, Tailgate could ask for anything and it would come true. So what use do I make of that desire?

" _What is your wish?"_

_"I want to be someone special. Someone important!"_

Tailgate hated his former self. Now that he knew what a **magical mech** was like, he could only reproach himself for being so stupid. How had he let himself be fooled by the little rat? Or cat ... Rabbit? Tailgate no longer remembered what animal of the earth he looked like. After requesting that wish, nothing happened, at first the minibot was disappointed as he thought that everything was a joke of the little organic white but then he got a place in the Ark The Ark! Well, maybe being someone who took care of the waste is not the big deal, but for someone like Tailgate that meant a lot, he thought that his life was already starting to go in the right direction. He was heading to the top! Maybe it would be a prime in the future or maybe a mech that will evolve its people! But the universe was so junk that before doing something important in his life, he fell into stasis for six million years, _six million years._ Seriously !? that was what his glorious desire was about. Had he really asked for that wish? Great, Tailgate, you squandered your only chance to even be a prime or rule the entire galaxy or have your own planet! The white minibot had to get used to their alternative work, the witches were strong and terrifying. They were hard to beat and you should never let your guard down! At first it was difficult to face them, Primus, Tailgate was dying of fear and nobody could help him since the organizer said that nobody should know about magic and his duty, Tailgate was not the best keeping secrets but surprisingly he did it and nobody I never suspect the minibot, well, it was not that at that time I had friends ...

The white minibot was very surprised to discover that a few others, _really few Mechs_ had also made the contract with this little organic and their wishes had come true, they said but never told them what their wish was because ... those mech were possessive With his territory, his surprise increased when he learned about the territory of a magical mech and because they were so selfish and possessive, Tailgate faced a couple of mech for a misunderstanding and almost lost but his magic managed to help him. What was his magic? It was- well, it does not matter anymore. Why does it not matter? Because his damned soul gem was getting dark!

Cold drops came down the cheek of the little minibot

When he woke up in the Lost Light, many treated him kindly and made a lot of friends, he had something he never had six million years ago, Tailgate would not have been so happy about everything. Of course, the ship was a crazy and bizarre place. Everything happened! From activations of hot spots in _Luna I_ to crazy trips in time, everything was fun and clear that it had its low as when he found out that he had Cybercrosis but fortunately he could move forward thanks to Cyclonus.

Sigh

 _Cyclonus_ ...

The mech by which his spark jumps with joy, thanks to the mech knew that his wish came true.

Being someone important did not always mean being recognized by the whole universe, if not ... being the **important** one of **someone**  ,and Tailgate was that someone from Cyclonus. Tailgate loved that mech, maybe he was a grumpy, indifferent, insensitive and cold mech but it was his _grumpy, indifferent, insensitive and cold mech._ The minibot had a special place for Cyclonus in his spark and he knew that Cyclonus too. Okay, maybe he never said it openly but the little mech was sure! The grumpy mech was the reason why he got up every day to fight witches, well, maybe he did not fight them every day since the witches were not aborted from the Lost Light, thanks to Primus, but every time they came down from the Tailgate ship had to sneak to find a witch or family member to recharge her soul gem, never use her magic for anything else, she was afraid that they would discover and ask her questions or discover the organic with which she made a contract. So while others fought or ran for their lives or to save the universe, Tailgate was fighting witches, but recently the minibot started breaking its own rule of exclusive use of magic to help / save some passengers from the ship or even the ship itself

So here he was, with his celestial gem with a lot of black dye and he without the seed of suffering to purify. A part of him felt nervous and scared that if he did not purify his gem soon, he could no longer use his magical powers, right?

So he tried to calm down, they would soon go down to an organic nearby planet and the minibot would take advantage, only he should not spend more magic and nothing would happen. How difficult can it be?


	2. Grietas

Everything happened very fast, he did not know how things had come to this point.

Swerve was happy while talking with Skids. Rewind swayed on the dance floor with Chromedome. Ultra Magnus was next to a cheerful Rodimus and Drift. Ratchet drank with Megatron and Rung. Nautica was laughing at the bar with Brainstrom and Perceptor. And First Aid moved timidly next to Cloudlight, and finally there was Cyclonus. ... together with Whirl who apparently shouted something funny and the purple mech did not bother in the presence of the unstable autobot.

Tailgate felt like a bomb that was about to explode.

The minibot did not need to look at its gem to know it was so black ...

But why? He wondered with pain. A few cycles ago, he had been very nervous about not having found any seed of suffering to purify himself and ... and then he turned a corridor where he had met the scene of Whirl kissing Cyclonus, _kissing_ ... How could he even That's possible? Whirl neither mouth has, and yet. .. had the privilege of ... kissing Cyclonus And the damn swordsman did not resist the kiss! Tailgate felt his spark shatter as fluid came out of his optics. Cyclonus then noticed Tailgate but before he could do anything, the minibot just greeted him feigning joy as he tried to leave and leave. Tailgate felt a lump in his throat. Whirl seemed to tease, but Cyclonus ran after him. Tailgate was able to escape hiding in an unknown room. He did not care at that moment. Tailgate was supposed to be that important One of Cyclonus! But slowly he began to see reality, a million horrible emotions hit him hard and he felt so vulnerable and alone ... just ...

Except that I was not so alone

The room belonged to someone named Getaway who was a nice mech, and even heard him talk about his problem, advised him and everything. Tailgate began to feel, slightly, comfortably one more time, and the mech invited him to go to Swerve. The minibot still felt shattered and vulnerable, so he did not resist when the environment changed in both, and Getaway moved his face mask, kissed, groped and Tailgate would allow him to use his frame as he pleased, he did not care ...

Until they walked together to go to the Swerve bar where Getaway took him by the hand. When the mech knelt to catch up with him and put a kiss on his face mask, Cyclonus saw it all. At first the minibot panicked, but then he did not know why he should panic if he and Cyclonus were nothing, maybe not even friends ... so he just let Getaway play with his wheels and kiss him halfway from the hall to offer a public spectacle.

Then he saw it, that expression he saw six million years ago, in all the mech he found ...

And it was such an _empty_ expression, as if it were not there

His celestial gem began to dye darkly.

Cyclonus just passed quietly beside them both, without saying a word, and was lost in the hallway while Tailgate saw his spark breaking with each step, Getaway's caresses seemed like a breeze in a storm.

Now I was here ...

Watching them all

Laughing, having fun, falling in love

_Falling in love_

Not like him, with his spark broken into a thousand pieces while he saw others brag about his damn love and joy. Tailgate also deserved love and attention! He deserved more for fighting with witches so they would not hurt anyone! I deserved more for saving the world many times! He deserved ... he deserved everything ...

Except Cyclonus

The minibot squeezed the pink drink in its servo. Getaway had gone to ask for more drink and the minibot stayed only in the corner of the private tables. The small mech tried to keep his processor cold, and try to push away his emotions so he would not break down and cry again. In his other servo he showed his soul gem ...

Very, _very_ dark

Tailgate was scared and sad, and the worst thing was that he could not tell anyone to help him. The optics of the minibot went through Cyclonus, who simply drank while Whirl seemed to have a good time. Tailgate could not stand seeing this anymore so he decided to leave as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow he would feel better! Maybe tomorrow I would be informed of another planet and marry a witch! I just had to rest and try to forget everything ...

Yes, I should just do that


	3. Pedazos

The minibot climbed out of the seat and walked where Getaway leaned on the bar while chatting with another mech just as high. Tailgate, before leaving, wanted to tell the friendly mech, and thank him for being so kind and disinterested with him.

"Really, you got the lottery with that minibot, Getaway, that little one drove many crazy, and some just think about how his tight valve will feel!"

"I know, small Mech like him have the same small processor"

"Could you already taste its best _qualities_?"

"Not yet, in fact, I intend to do it after this night"

 Tailgate was someone small in a bar where the light was low and there was only loud music and colorful lights that shone in place. The minibot was easily unnoticed, and he was able to listen attentively without anyone noticing.

At least not all

Swerve looked at his friend minibot with pity to see that this pair of boors spoke ill of him, and Tailgate heard everything. He did not interfere because he did not know what his friend would do next.

"How did you find him? He's always with that scary guy"

"It was easy, the little one was devastated because he had found his _bodyguard_ kissing with another, and he just needed a chest to cry on"

"Oh, brokenhearted people are easy to manipulate"

"You're right" Getaway raised his glass "All right"

Why ?

_BECAUSE I !?_

Tailgate began to tremble while his visor lit up hard. He felt that his legs were starting to fail and that his body was burning. The body of the little mech started to back up instinctively, his processor could not stand all this information Getaway was only kind to take him to bed! Nothing else. Tailgate was just a toy ... a toy in everyone's life.

Swerve noticed that his friend was moving away with difficulty and decided to approach as soon as possible "Tailgate!" He called the minibot

Getaway and the other mech turned to see why the bartender called the minibot, and they noticed how close it was to them "Oh, junk ..." Getaway mumbled

Swerve approached Tailgate and put his hands on the shoulders of the white minibot. "Calm, calm, Tailgate, listen, everything will be fine, do not pay attention to those mech without a processor!"

Blaster noticed that the red minibot was yelling at his friend and decided to turn down the music so they could talk better, after all, it was Swerve's bar.

Tailgate did not respond

Swerve was more concerned about his friend, and forced a smile "What do you think about getting out of here? If this place bothers you, we can leave"

The other minibot remained unanswered

"Scrap, Tailgate, please talk to me!"

This cry caught the attention of many, Cyclonus looked up at the mention of the minibot. Getaway did not know what to do, if the minibot listened to him and that was the reason why his behavior was quieter than normal, so he thought, maybe he should run? Or go to the minibot and explain what happened, or else you would lose a good night with the little one.

Tailgate stopped shaking as he felt Getaway's heavy footsteps approaching, and Swerve growled at him "Largo, Getaway, this is your fault in the first place!"

Getaway ignored the other minibot "Listen Tailgate, What you heard was not true, I actually think you're the sweetest thing I've ever encountered" he spoke in a mellow voice.

Cyclonus frowned, and rose from his place to approach his friend.

Getaway watched as the purple mech approached, and he growled annoyed at the presence of the other "Can I help you?" He asked with poison

"Long," Cyclonus growled, ready to crash his servo into the other's faceplate.

Getaway responded with another comment, Swerve also got into the discussion and many other mech's at the bar approached and began to insult each other. Everything was a total chaos of screams and just needed someone to give the first blow. Rodimus rose from his place with the other captains to stop the fight.

"I order that they stop at this moment or I will send everyone to the dungeons!" Ultra Magnus shouted

"You all heard, stop or you will receive a punishment worse than the dungeon!" Rodimus shouted for attention and then put on a smile "Ultra Magnus will dictate all the Autobot code!" The aforementioned gave the first captain an annoyed look.

There were many answers in the murmurs, but nothing was recognizable. Rung ignored everything and only decided to address the most affected of all this.

"Tailgate" Called softly the orange mech "Tailgate Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, approaching the small minibot that was facing away from all the chaos.

Feeling some servos on his shoulders Tailgate looked up as his visor shone gently, and turned to see the orange psychiatrist. Rung knew that this was a positive response as he could get his attention when making contact, then the highest mech noticed that the blue minibot had something holding in its servos with delicacy.

"What is it, Tailgate?" Rung asked as Tailgate showed the palm of both servos what he held, it looked like a jewel ... black, very black. The psychiatrist knew that something was wrong with the minibot for his calm behavior, and for the way he presented the little gem "What is this-

"All of you ..." the minibot spoke in a muffled voice, calling the attention of some who silenced others to hear better. Cyclonus put his attention on Tailgate "You are all the same"

Brainstrom squealed in annoyance at the words next to Nautica. "Excuse me, do not you dare compare me to these little processors.

" **They are just a lot of scum"**

And his gem broke into a thousand pieces to reveal a seed of suffering.


End file.
